


My body is all yours

by Fiannalover



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Boob job, M/M, PWP, Pearl Necklace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Bedivere's summer outfit draws a lot of attention from his liege, in regards to one particular area, in special.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Bedivere | Saber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	My body is all yours

“ROUND TABLE! SEAL THIRTEEN. DECISION START!” Arthur Pendragon roared, over a table that most certainly wasn’t their legendary one, “This is a meeting for me to fuck Bedivere’s chest!”

“... What?” The targeted man in question bluntly asked.

“Approved.”

“Approved.”

“Approved.”

“Approved.”

“Approved.” From the middle of nowhere, Merlin’s voice somehow entered the chorus for no particular reason.

“W-wait-”

“EXCALIBUR!”

* * *

What does it matter if that was not quite what happened. The end result is the same.

One way or another, troublesome primal feelings shrouded his mind, as he laid on the ground with the man he served, who wore only his undershirt by now, on top of his abdomen. 

The devoted knight wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation, especially as his liege’s sword was barely an inch away from touching him, fully exposed and ready.

“Now,” Arthur began asking, voice low and smooth, “Will you let me have you?”

No, it was fine. As a steward, there was only one answer to give. With all the lust and desire that was directed to him, he nodded, quietly crimson.

“Yes… I’ll make sure to adore you, my Bedivere.” 

A whimper came from the silver-haired man as hands began pressing his chest, caressing and pushing them together. Silently, he cursed his summer outfit, for allowing such easy access to his body, nevermind keeping it so exposed. Although, if he attracted his king’s attention, that wasn’t so bad. He’d fulfill his wishes, no matter what.

“Ah, my silver knight…” The same low, lust filled voice that made him shiver returned, “Let me start preparing you.”

Grabbing a bottle of lube that was next to them, Arthur started spreading it on the valley that showed itself to him. The new wet, cold texture that was rubbed against him gave him a new type of sensorial pleasure from the action, dragging out moans as the two hands occasionally went beyond and played with his nipples some more.

Satisfied, he asked, “My Bedivere? May I?”

“I am yours, my liege.” He answered, “I am yours to use as you see fit.”

Content with that reply, the Pendragon finally let his member put itself against the chest it was resting above, running it back and forth the way he so wanted. Before long, the well-used pecs were squished together, covering the meat that went through them. A loud groan came from the king, signaling his delight, while, for the other man…

The vision he had was too much. The pitched breath that his ruler carried, alongside the reddening face, only helped make the shirt look all the more attached to his body. If he went just a bit further back, he’d get to grind against a fully formed tent without troubles.

However, he couldn’t possibly want that at the moment. Instead, seeing that shaft so close to him, feeling it rejoicing and pulsing in his chest, just made him want to savour it instead. Opening his mouth, he tried to raise his head as much as he could, still falling short of his desire.

“Bedivere… You won’t have to tolerate me much longer.” Arthur said, his body’s pulses growing erratically.

Understanding what he meant, he answered, “Don’t worry about me. I am yours to be used in every way you wish.” He said, almost gasping the words out, “Please, let me be filled with your warmth.”

“D-don’t say that. I’ll… My knight, I am-"

With one last shudder, he unloaded, the shots filling up Bedivere's mouth, as well as covering his head and neck. The last bursts stayed close, finishing the pearl necklace's trail from the neck to the ravaged chest.

Even if not quite caught by surprise, the steward coughed as the spurts hit him. Even so he swallowed it all, the salty taste of this small surge of mana engraving itself on his mind, before he just attempted to focus on his breath. 

Although, he wasn’t allowed to do so, as a pair of lips met his immediately.

"My king! You'll dirty yourself this way. Besides, my mouth-"

"Is just what I want, my steward." He said, before licking some of the seed that rested on the other man's neck, and going back for another kiss. The jolt that brought the silver knight was noticed, to say the least, "Besides, you must be rewarded for serving me so well."

"What do you-"

Another shiver, this time as Arthur started pushing himself against Bedivere's shorts, and the rod under them, "Like I said. I'll give you as great a reward as I can, my knight."

And, once again, his mind went blank.


End file.
